


What Should Have Happened After Deep Down

by dramagirl007



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: C/P of a teenager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramagirl007/pseuds/dramagirl007
Summary: I never liked how Angel kicked out Connor in Season 4. I feel that really messed Connor up. Here's my take of events if Angel played the father he should  have been for Connor. Spankings of a teenager Not Complete





	1. Chapter 1

"Sit Down" Connor could hear the anger in those two little words his father commanded of him.

Being a stubborn teenager, Connor had to be defiant to his hated father, "I can take you."

Angel braced himself, "Do you really want to find out?"

Connor thought about that for a moment, decided this wasn't a battle to start, he grabbed the chair he was tied up in not five minutes before and angrily sat down while looking at his father.

Angel took a seat in another chair with a contented sigh. "So, how was your summer? Mine was fun, saw some fish, went mad with hunger, hallucinated a whole bunch."

Connor glared, "You deserve worse."

"Because I killed Holtz. Only I didn't. I tried telling you that while you were busy off shore dumping me, but I didn't know the whole score. Holtz killed himself. Actually, he had your buddy Justine do it with an ice pick just to make you hate me." Angel said.

Connor was shocked at that. If what Angel said was true, then he knew he messed up big time. But, from everything he knew about the vampire's past, he felt it was deserved. "Even if... You still deserved it."

"What I deserve is open to debate. But understand there's a difference between wishing vengeance on someone, and taking it. So now the question is. What do you deserve?" Angel asked.

A bunch of things ran through Connor's mind, at the worst, he thought Angel was going to kill him, at the least, the comment Gunn made earlier that night about a spanking. Connor was afraid. He wasn't going to show it though. He quickly got up from his chair and tried to run out the door. Angel had vampire speed and strength, grabbed him and slammed him across the room into the wall. Connor fell to the ground.

"Daddy's not finished talking." Angel said with a fatherly sterness.

Gunn and Fred entered the room

"Oh great, they're going to watch what he's going to do to me." Connor thought.

Angel knelt down real close to Connor, making sure he had his full attention. 

"Wesley told me everything that's been going on. So as far as I'm concerned, what you deserve rests on one answer. Did you do something to Cordelia?" Angel asked.

Connor was shocked he was even being asked that. "No"

"He's lying." Fred said

"Shut up Fred" Connor thought.

No I'm not." Connor said.

" No way she just happened to disappear the same night." Gunn said

"I'm telling the truth. Okay." Connor said. He really wanted Angel to believe him.

Angel stood up, crossed his arms looked at his son hard for a moment. 

"I know. I can tell. Done enough lying for me to tell the difference. Truth has a better sound to it. Less nasal you know. Angel said. 

He knelt down in front of his son again.

"What you did to me was unbelievable, Connor. But then, I got stuck in a hell dimension by my girlfriend one time for 100 years, so a few months under the ocean actually gave me perspective. Kind of a M. C. Esher perspective. But I did get time to think... about us... about the world. Nothing in the world is the way it ought to be. It's harsh, and cruel. But that's why there's us. Champions. Doesn't matter where we come from, what we've done or suffered, or even if we make a difference. We live as though the world is as it should be, to show it what it can be. You're not a part of that yet. I hope you will be. I love you Connor. "

"Prove it." Connor glared.

Angel stood up crossed his arms and sighed, "Go to your room. We will finish this later."

Connor stood up from his spot on the floor, hurriedly passed Angel, Fred and Gunn and hurried upstairs to his room.

Once Connor was in his room, Angel collapsed. 

"Angel." Fred gasped and hurried over to her friend. 

"Lecturing really takes a lot out of ya" Angel said gasping.

"I'll heat up some blood." Gunn said.

"Is there anything else you need?" Fred asked.

"I need Cordelia, where ever she is." Angel said. 

It's going to be okay Angel. And Cordy is out there somewhere, and no matter what The Powers That Screw You throw at us. We're going to find her." Fred said in reassurance.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor was pacing in his room for awhile thinking about everything that happened and what he learned. His father... Holtz had Justine kill him to make it look like Angel did it. Connor felt hurt by that. He knew his father... Holtz didn't truly love him. But he hoped, Holtz at least cared enough for him. He tried to be a good son growing up in Quor-Toth. Did everything his father asked of him. But, he was always reminded that he came from two evil blood thirsty vampires. Sometimes he wondered what that made him. 

Connor has been in his room for an hour, he could smell animal blood, knowing his vampire father was drinking it. Connor didn't know what Angel had planned for him. He was kind of afraid to find out. Connor knew he couldn't stay here. Why would Angel, Fred and Gunn want him under the same roof anyway? He was going to do them all a favor and leave.

Without packing anything but a stake and knife he had in his room, he jumped out the window. 

He didn't know where he was going to go, he just started running. 

After a couple hours of getting his strength back and drinking his fill of pigs blood. Angel felt it was time to confront his son again. He got up from his desk chair and walked out of his office. 

Fred looked up from the book she was reading. "Angel" She started.

I'm fine Fred." Angel said.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" Fred asked.

"No, I'm fine, look you guys, maybe the two of you would like to go out tonight. Things might get... heated." Angel said uncomfortably.

Gunn chuckled, "Sparkys gonna get a spanking."

"I'd appreciate it." Angel said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay as backup if things don't go as planned?" Gunn asked

Angel thought about that. That wasn't such a bad idea. He wasn't 100 percent up to par. "I guess stay down here, just in case."

Gunn and Fred nodded.

Angel sighed and walked up the stairs and walked towards his son's room. He knocked on Connor's door.

"Connor." Angel said

There was no answer.

Angel opened the door, Connor was not there.

Angel sighed. He kind of expected this. But he wasn't going to let his son get away with this.

Angel walked down the stairs

"Well, that was quick." Gunn said.

"He's not there." Angel said annoyed. 

"You want us to help look for him?" Fred asked.

"No, I need you two to stay here, if he comes home. Stop him." Angel said and he walked out of the building to find his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor was out in an alley hunting vampires, he needed to blow off steam after his encounter with his father. He dusted a handful tonight and it was unnaturally difficult fighting them. He thought it might have had something to do with being tasered. 

After a couple hours he was getting hungry, the last thing he ate was the bite of sandwich Fred made him before being tasered. He didn't have any money on him, but there was no way he was going back to the hotel.

The best thing he could think of was going to a restaurant, eat and leave. He's saved enough civilians from vamps and demons, they can afford letting him eat once.

He walked into a sit down restaurant and sat in a booth. He ordered a water and the chicken fried steak meal.

Angel tracked and found Connor in a Dennys. He saw that he was eating with gusto.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

" I see the one I'm meeting. Thank you." Angel said with a smile.

The hostess smiled and nodded.

Angel walked towards the booth and sat down in front of his son.

Connor was shocked again, and had a deer in the headlights look again.

"Hi." Angel said.

Connor swallowed the bite of food in his mouth. "How did you find me?"

"I'm very good at tracking." Angel said with a smile. "Finish your food so we can go home."

Connor looked down at his plate, he suddenly wasn't very hungry. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Angel nodded, "Then we will get a to go box and take it home with us."

Connor tried getting up from his seat.

"Don't even think about it." Angel said with a warning. 

Connor looked worried. 

Angel waved down the waitress for the check and a to go box

A few minutes later, the box and check came.

Angel boxed up the rest of Connor's food.

"Ok, can we go now?" Connor asked. Ignoring the check

"How do you expect to pay for your meal?" Angel asked.

Connor was quiet. 

Angel nodded and took out his wallet, paid for the meal and left a tip.

They got up from the booth, Angel put his hand on the base of Connor's neck and guided him out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long, silent and awkward walk back home. 

After a short while, Connor turned and shoved the leftovers at Angel, thinking he surprised his father and took off running.

Angel had a feeling Connor was going to try to run away, he was ready. Angel ignored the rest of the food, it fell to the ground. Such a waste. He caught Connor about twenty feet away.

"Let me go." Connor demanded, trying to fight Angel.

Angel ignored the fighting. In one swift move, Angel angled Connor to the side and landed 3 sharp smacks to his butt.

Connor yelped in surprise and backed a foot away from Angel. "You... you can't."

"I just did. And if you try to run away from me again, you'll be in more trouble." Angel said.

"But I'm too old for that." Connor pleaded. 

"Not from where I'm standing." Angel said.

Connor was quiet. 

"Are you done with this childish behavior? We have a long night still ahead of us." Angel said.

"How can you be like this already after being in the ocean for so long?" Connor asked. 

"Vampire strength, fatherly strength as well." Angel said, "Now move."

Angel grabbed the scruff of Connor's neck again and firmly guided him to the Hyperion.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred and Gunn were waiting for them when they returned. 

"You found him." Fred said.

"Obviously." Connor smart mouthed.

Fred glared at Connor for that comment. 

"Where'd you find him?" Gunn asked. 

"At Dennys having dinner." Angel said. 

"How did you expect to pay for it?" Gunn asked.

Connor didn't say anything. 

"I think his plan was a dine and ditch, we will be talking about that, among other things." Angel said.

Gunn grinned. "Sounds like it's spanking time for Sparky."

"Shut up." Connor snapped with a glare.

"We'll be upstairs." Angel said and he guided Connor upstairs to his room. 

Connor got out of his father's grip and glared at him.

"Do you have anything to say Connor?" Angel asked.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Connor asked. 

"Because you're my son and I love you." Angel said.

"Lies." Connor spat.

"Do you really think that?" Angel asked

Connor nodded

"Why would you think that?" Angel asked.

"Because of what I did to you." Connor said. 

Angel sighed. "I am very angry at you for what you did to me. But I will always love you." 

"If you loved me, then why did you?" Connor started.

"Sometimes a father's love has to be tough love. To keep their naughty children on the right path. 

Connor's face turned red being thought of as naughty.

"You wouldn't have received those three smacks if you didn't try to run away from me tonight." Angel said pointedly. "Did you really think I'd let you run away from me?"

Connor shrugged. "Had to try."

"Why?" Angel asked. 

"Survival instinct." Connor said. 

"I see... what do you think I'm going to do that makes you think running away is the answer?" Angel asked.

Connor shrugged. 

"No Connor, talk to me." Angel said.

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY? Connor yelled, "I accused you for killing Holtz, I sunk you to the bottom of the ocean, I ran away from here, fought some vamps, went out for dinner and was going to leave without paying, surely all of that I did would make you hate me. Kick me out, or torture me, or kill me."

Angel walked the distance to his son and hugged him.

Connor was breathing hard after his rant.

"Nothing you could do or say to make me stop loving you Connor. You are my son." Angel said. 

Connor looked at his vampire father with worried eyes, "What are you going to do?"

Angel sighed. "I'm going to be the father you deserve."

"What's that mean?" Connor asked. 

"It means you're getting a proper punishment which is a grounding and a spanking... multiple spankings." Angel said.

The color from Connor's face drained.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked. 

Connor was quiet, he silently took off his shirt and belt, gave the belt to Angel and braced himself against the wall. "I'm ready."

Angel was horrified at the scene before him

"Connor, what are you doing?" Angel asked. 

"You said you're going to spank me." Connor said. 

"Yes, spank you, not whip you." Angel said horrified. "Is this how you were punished in Quortoth?"

"Father used to smack me like you did earlier, but stopped when I was 5. Said this way was more effective." Connor said. 

"Put your shirt on. I am not Holtz, and will never punish you like this." Angel said.

He threw the belt down. "And never with a belt."

"Then how?" Connor started putting his shirt back on.

"You'll find that this punishment will be as effective now, as it was when you were young. Angel said, he sat at the edge of Connor's bed.

"Come here." Angel said. "And remove your pants."

Connor hesitated, thought about jumping out the window again. It was almost dawn, Angel couldn't get him in the day. But Gunn and Fred could, and he was tired.

"Connor." Angel said with a warning.

Connor slowly walked towards Angel but didn't move.

"Pants off." Angel said. 

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Because you're getting a bare bottomed spanking." Angel said. 

Connor backed up and shook his head no.

Angel growled

Connor was in a fighting stance.

"Connor I am not in the mood for this." Angel said and stood up and fought his son. Connor got a few good punches in, but the outcome was he got 10 smacks on his bottom and Angel used his vampire strength to pull Connor's pants down and got him over his lap. 

Connor was struggling. 

Angel gave Connor three very hard smacks.

"Settle down." Angel commanded.

Connor yelped but stopped struggling. 

" Good.Now, do you know why you're being punished? Angel asked and smacked Connor's bottom.

Connor yelped, "Sending you to the bottom of the ocean."

Angel nodded and smacked Connor's bottom again. "What else?" 

Angel smacked Connor's bottom three more times before he got an answer.

"Ow, for... for running away after our talk earlier." Connor stuttered. 

"And?" Angel asked. 

"I don't know." Connor said.

You weren't planning on paying for your dinner at Dennys. That's called Dining and Ditching. It's not okay Connor." Angel said and peppered his son's bottom.

" But I didn't have any money and I was hungry." Connor said. 

Well, you shouldn't have run away, we have food here, and what happened to your leftovers tonight?" Angel asked 

Connor gulped, "I threw them at you and tried getting away."

"And they fell to the ground, what a waste." Angel said. 

"I'm sorry." Connor said. His bottom was starting to hurt. Tears were forming, but not shedding. 

Angel angled Connor so he could get to his sit spots.

Connor yelped again.

"Ow, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Connor cried, the tears were shed, and Connor didn't care

Angel finished up with a few more smacks.

Angel let Connor cry for a while, he was rubbing Connor's back in circles

Finally Connor sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Angel smiled, "I think it's time for bed."

Connor agreed and got off of Angel's lap

Angel gave Connor some privacy while Connor changed into pajama bottoms. Angel couldn't help but smirk at the hiss Connor made when the cloth hit his bottom. 

For the first time since Connor was a baby. Angel got to tuck his son in. "Sweet dreams Connor."

"Good night... Dad" Connor said.

Angel smiled and turned the light off and walked out of the room.


End file.
